FOUR WORDS
by ShioriNamikazeUchiha33
Summary: NARUTO Y SASUKE FUERON ASESINADOS POR UN PERSONAJE MISTERIOSO, SIN EMBARGO UNA CRIATURA VE TODO A LO LEJOS Y DECIDE AYUDARLOS VOLVIENDO EN EL TIEMPO PARA CAMBIAR LO QUE NO DEBIO HABER PASADO, SOLO QUE... ESO ES LO QUE EL ENEMIGO HABIA PLANEADO...
1. Destino de sangre y un Ángel

**FOUR WORDS**

PROLOGO

Un fuerte olor a pasto llegaba hasta el mientras el frio viento revolvía sus cabellos negros como la noche, respiraba entrecortadamente, sin llenar por completo sus pulmones necesitados de aire ya que le dolía, sospechaba que tenía varias costillas rotas, un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su boca por su barbilla y cuello hasta el suelo; no podía ponerse de pie, su cuerpo al completo estaba mal herido, apenas estaba consciente, no como su amigo, entonces levanto la vista buscándolo con la mirada, lo encontró un poco mas allá.

-Naru… Naruto…- dijo entrecortadamente estirando su brazo alcanzando a rozar la mejilla del chico y fue cuando el dolor en su corazón se apodero de él, su amigo estaba frio, no pudo evitar que lagrimas inundaran sus ojos. La expresión del rubio era tranquila con una ligera sonrisa pero esos ojos que siempre habían rebosado de vida ahora estaban vacios, esa mejilla que acariciaba levemente estaba manchada de sangre, su sangre, derramada por SU culpa.

Su amigo Naruto… estaba muerto… ¡y todo por su culpa!

-Naruto…- sollozo, era increíble pero aquellas gotitas de agua salada salían por sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, él lloraba por la muerte de su mejor amigo, sentía dolor y culpa, pero no importaba, su sacrificio seria en vano apenas se sentía vivo ya que su cuerpo dolía… sabía que moriría…

Y lloraba amargamente por ello, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan idiota, entonces el seguiría vivo… pero él hubiera no existe.

-Lo siento… Naruto… perdóname…- mas sollozos entrecortados se escucharon en ese lugar, pero de un momento a otro quedaron en el olvido…

Uchiha Sasuke había dejado de respirar…

* * *

A lo lejos una figura traslucida observaba la escena, sus llamativos ojos verdes brillaban inundados en lágrimas, pero no lloraba.

-por favor Kami, sálvalos- pidió la chica, la escena se fue iluminando y se rompió como si fuera simple cristal, ahora solo estaba ella y un gran lugar en blanco.

-yo no puedo intervenir en su destino, ellos mismos lo forjaron así- dijo una voz potente de todos lados, envolviéndola –sin embargo, tal vez tú puedas hacer algo por ellos-

-¿Cómo- pregunto la chica desconcertada

-sé que les haz tomado cariño, es raro que un ángel sin misión elija su siguiente objetivo, pero en tu caso es posible, si tu fuerza de voluntad es fuerte puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-pero soy solo un espíritu- dijo la chica -¿me escucharan? ¿Me verán? ¿Podre ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten?-

-adelante guíalos por el buen camino, serás su ángel de la guarda, procura lo mejor para ellos, conoces el desenlace, cambia el desarrollo- la chica asintió –aparecerás con el pequeño de cabello negro desde su nacimiento-

-¿Qué pasara con el otro chico? El será huérfano, no quiero dejarlo solo-

-no lo dejes solo entonces, vigílalo. Al ser el ángel guardián del pelinegro solo el te podrá ver y escuchar, pero también te podrán ver las personas cercanas a su corazón y a las cuales el quiera revelar tu existencia, por lo tanto el rubio solo te verá hasta que él y tu protegido se encuentren-

-de acuerdo- acepto la chica – no dejaré que ese destino siga el mismo curso-

-confío en eso- dijo la voz mientras una luz envolvía a la chica, cuando la luz se despejo la chica ya no estaba –Earu…-

* * *

Hospital de Konoha, 23 de julio…

-Felicidades Mikoto-san, es un hermoso niño- dijo un médico vestido de blanco, con guantes y cofia envolviendo a una pequeña que lloraba en una manta con ayuda de una enfermera, luego dejaron a la criatura en brazos de su madre, ella le sonreía con amor y ternura.

Mikoto, la joven madre se sorprendió del parecido entre ella y el nene, ambos con cabello negro azulado y tez blanca como la leche, se preguntó si sus ojos serían negros como los suyos. Su marido se acerco a observar al nene en brazos de su esposa, el cual había dejado de llorar y ahora dormía.

Fugaku Uchiha sonrió al bebe y a su esposa –Es adorable- dijo tomando una manita del nene –será un gran Uchiha-

-Sasuke- dijo Mikoto –Sasuke Uchiha, así se llamará, mi pequeño Sasuke- besó la frente del pequeño y sonrió.

-Iré ver a Itachi, seguro está impaciente por conocer a su hermanito- dijo Fugaku

-Los trasladaremos a piso, cuarto 198- informó la enfermera

"Sasuke bienvenido al mundo" dijo una chica de ojos verdes, cabello castaño, tez blanca, vestida con una túnica blanca, sin zapatos y translucida "mi nombre es Earu" se presento el espíritu "Seré tu ángel guardián, aunque ahora no sabes de lo que hablo te protegeré siempre"

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORA: soy mueva en esto pero agradeceré sus comentarios


	2. Mi nuevo amigo y enemigos

FOUR WORDS

CAPITULO 1

-Papá ¿Cuánto falta para poder ver a mi hermanito?- pregunto un pequeño de 5 años caminando tomado de la mano de su padre.

-no mucho Itachi- respondió Fugaku, el niño asintió, él a diferencia de su hermanito recién nacido se parecía más a su padre ya que el color de su cabello era castaño muy oscuro y su tez era ligeramente más bronceada, sin embargo sus ojos eran idénticos a los del resto de su familia, negros como la noche.

Al llegar al cuarto 198 Fugaku se detuvo en el pasillo ý abrió la puerta, el pequeño Itachi miro dentro de la habitación tan blanca y pulcra, sonrió al ver a su madre sentada en la cama en la cama de la habitación cargando un pequeño bulto de mantas en sus brazos.

-Oka-san, buenos días- saludó Itachi entrando al cuarto seguido por su padre.

-hola Ita-chan- saludó Mikoto amorosamente –ven a ver a tu hermanito- dijo refiriéndose al bulto que cargaba, el niño sonrió más animado y corrió hasta la cama, su pare sonrió al ver que el pequeño no alcanzaba a subirse por si solo a la cama de su madre, lo alzo por las axilas y lo sentó a un lado de su madre.

El pequeño Itachi se puso a cuatro patas para mirar mejor a su hermanito, Mikoto destapo al pequeño Sasuke para que el menor lo mirara.

-woahaaa, es igualito a mamá- dijo Itachi emocionado, el nene abrió los ojos con sueño descubriendo sus dos grandes orbes negras como un pozo profundo –mira mamá, tiene mis ojos y también los tuyo y los de papá-

-si, es un Uchiha- dijo Fugaku con orgullo mientras el pequeño Sasuke miraba con sueño a su hermano mayor y luego estiraba su manita y tiraba del pelo de Itachi.

-auch.. oka-san… duele- se quejó Itachi intentando que el bebe lo soltara sin se brusco

Mikoto sonrio y tomo la mano del menor –basta Sasu-chan, tu hermano no es un juguete- dijo liberando el cabello del mayor.

Itachi se reacomodo su mechón de cabello y miro al menor con reproche.

-es muy inquieto- comento Fugaku –pero igual es tu hermanito y tienes que cuidarlo Itachi-

-¿yo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el niño sin comprender

-Por que ahora Sasu-chan es pequeño y frágil, en cambio tu ya eres grande, es deber de los grandes cuidar a los más pequeños como tu padre y yo cuidamos de ti, además es tu responsabilidad como hermano mayor- explicó Mikoto con una sonrisa –siempre estaremos ahí para los dos-

-ademas soy tu padre y tú haces lo que yo te diga- dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa de superioridad revolviendo el cabello del niño.

Itachi infló sus mejillas en un puchero pero sonrió y luego miró al nene –muy bien Sasuke yo soy tu hermano mayor y te cuidaré- le dijo

El menor parpadeo y sonrió volviendo a tirar de sus cabellos.

-au, au oka-san- volvió a quejarse Itachi pero esta vez divertido.

**********

"los encontré" Earu diviso a lo lejos dos personas en medio de la calle deteniéndose frente a un puesto de verduras "Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki" la chica había salido del hospital para buscarlos y verificar el estado de su otra misión, proteger a Naruto Uzumaki hasta que él y Sasuke se conocieran.

Sonrió al ver a la mujer embarazada con su esposo, no le costó nada encontrar a los futuros padres ya que Minato recién había sido nombrado Hokage de la aldea, además del extraordinario parecido entre él y su futuro hijo, eran idénticos excepto por la madurez que reflejaba Minato y por que no contaba con las traviesas marquitas en las mejillas que identificaban a Naruto.

Por otro lado Kushina eras pelirroja y de ojos verdes, por lo que Earu sabia, la mujer no era de Konoha sino de la aldea del remolino, por ello era fácil de identificar, ese color de cabello y ojos no era típico de la región. La mujer tenía alrededor de 7 meses de embarazo por lo que su vientre era más que notorio, se notaba además lo felices que estaban Minato y Kushina.

"Naruto" Earu suspiro ya que sabía lo que pasaría cuando naciera, Kyubi atacaría la aldea dentro de tres meses, Minato se sacrificaría en la batalla sellando al demonio dentro de su propio hijo mientras que Kushina moriría por un ataque al hospital después del parto "lo siento tanto" murmuró la angelita ya que no podía cambiar eso.

Minato abrazó a su esposa muy feliz, luego acarició su vientre y después se besaron con mucho amor. Earu se mordió el labio inferior.

"perdón" susurro la ángel "debo regresar con Sasuke, nos veremos después Naruto"

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando regreso al hospital encontrando a los Uchiha dormidos, suspiro y se sentó al borde de la cama a vigilar, entonces notó que el pequeño Itachi estaba despierto y la miraba.

-¿quién eres?- preguntó el niño, Earu le sonrió, Itachi aun era un niño muy inocente y podía ver a los espíritus, además de ser una parte importante de Sasuke en un futuro.

"soy Earu, un Ángel Guardián, no te preocupes, vine a proteger a tu hermanito" le sonrió dulcemente.

Itachi no replicó, tenía mucho sueño, se acomodo de nuevo al lado de su hermanito.

-te lo encargo entonces- murmuro con un bostezo y luego se durmió.

Earu no apartó la sonrisa de su rostro, a lo menos si Itachi la veía no se sentiría tan sola.

* * *

Era tiempo, ahora o nunca… un pequeño niño de ojos negros salió de su escondite.

-¡te tengo!- gritó lanzando shurikens a otro chico muy parecido a él, el cual esquivo las armas hábilmente y desapareció de la vista del otro.

"¡Cuidado!" advirtió una voz femenina.

El pequeño reaccionó al escucharla y se tiró al piso, el mayor no pudo apresarlo entre sus brazos pero sonrió y se le tiró encima a menor, aplastándolo.

-waaa!... aniki… me aplastas…- se quejó el pequeño Sasuke

-perdiste ototo- dijo Itachi sonriendo con burla, Sasuke se removía debajo suyo haciendo berrinche y pataleando para liberarse. Cuando Sasuke comenzó a sofocarse Itachi decidió liberarlo, se puso en pie levantando consigo al menor, una vez en pie Sasuke se soltó y le dio la espalda, tenía las mejillas infladas en señal de berrinche, se cruzó de brazos.

Itachi suspiró –vamos ototo, perdóname por el aplaste- dijo.

-no es justo Aniki, tú tienes más experiencia, no dejaste que Earu me ayudara, es trampa- dijo Sasuke con un puchero.

-¿ah no?- dijo Itachi interesado –entonces ¿Quién te aviso de mi ataque sorpresa?- replico divertido.

Sasuke inflo mas sus mejillas e Itachi soltó una risita, su hermanito era tan lindo, a sus 7 añitos aún era bastante bajito pero u carita era la de un tierno niño de ojos y cabello negros y tez blanca como la leche. Él en cambio era bastante alto para sus 12 años con las facciones de un apuesto joven d tez bronceada y ojos negros con cabello largo atado en una coleta baja con dos mechones uno a cada lado de su cara igual que su hermanito, sin embargo su ototo llevaba el cabellito corto y parado por detrás.

"um, lo siento Sasuke, Itachi nii-san" dijo Earu apareciendo entre los dos hermanos "no debi ayudar a Sasuke, después de todo dejo que Itachi pusiera las reglas"

-pero Aniki es mayor que yo- dijo Sasuke y miro a Itachi y Earu con reproche.

Itachi levanto una ceja, extrañado –disculpa hermanito pero tu aceptaste-

-sí, pero no me divierte perder siempre- acepto el menor

Itachi sonrió –ok, para que veas que soy el mejor hermano del mundo te dejare salir al parque de aquí hasta la hora de la cena ¿vale?- le propuso.

-¿en serio?- preguntó Sasuke emocionado mientras que Itachi asintió. Sasuke soltó un gritito de alegría y se abrazo a la cintura del mayor –gracias Aniki- dijo y lo soltó, luego miro a su guardiana –vamos Earu- dijo y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida.

"voy" dijo Earu apresurándose a seguirlo pero Itachi la llamo, ella se detuvo y lo miro

-cuídalo por favor- pidió Itachi, Earu asintió y desapareció reapareciendo a un lado de Sasuke mientras corría por las calles de la aldea. (NOTA: solo Sasuke e Itachi la ven)

* * *

"Uhm Sasuke" llamó Earu con timidez

-¿qué sucede nee-chan?- preguntó Sasuke ya en el parque, Earu solo señalo hacia los columpios, ahí, en el columpio de en medio se encontraba sentado un niño rubio de tez bronceada y ojos azules como el cielo, sin embargo a Sasuke le precio raro las marquitas que el niño tenía en sus mejillas, tres de cada lado como si fueran bigotes, sin embargo más que eso le sorprendió verlo tan triste.

Earu desapareció y reapareció a un lado del niño rubio, sentada en el columpio a su derecha. Sasuke se extraño por eso así que se acerco al espíritu.

-nee-chan ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro sin saber que el rubio no veía al espíritu.

"¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía otra misión?" dijo Earu, Sasuke asintió y la chica miro al rubio, el pelinegro lo entendió, el rubio era u otra misión. En cambio el niño miro de reojo al azabache extrañándose de que hablara con la ´nada´, sin embargo se quedo mudo, después de todo cualquier niño tenía un amigo imaginario.

"Sasuke, él esta solo" dijo Earu, la mirada del pelinegro preguntaba el por que "mira como la gente lo ve feo o pasa de largo, él no ha hecho nada malo"

Sasuke miro a su alrededor, Earu tenía razón, incluso la gente susurraba cosas mirando y apuntando al niño rubio. El pelinegro levanto una ceja y se enfado un poco con esa gente, luego miro al rubio.

-disculpa- llamó Sasuke -¿Por qué no juegas con los demás?-

El rubio lo miro, algo sorprendido por que el niño de ojos negros le hablara, sin embargo se recupero.

-sus madres no los dejan- dijo el rubio mirando l piso.

-mmm…- Sasuke lo pensó, miro a su guardiana que seguía preocupada y luego pensó en lo solo que el también estaba –Entonces ven a jugar conmigo- dijo sorprendiendo al otro pero antes de que el rubio replicara el menor de los Uchiha lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo llevándoselo consigo –ven-miro a Earu –vamos nee-chan- la llamo – por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Le pregunto al rubio.

-Naruto- respondió el niño arrepintiéndose de inmediato por miedo a ser rechazado.

-Es un nombre poco común- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke y sonrió –Yo soy Sasuke-

-El tuyo tampoco es poco común- respondió Naruto sonriendo también –por cierto ¿con quién hablabas?- preguntó

Sasuke miro a Earu e iba contestar pero la chica lo detuvo "no puede verme, tú debes de querer que me vea si es importante para ti"

Sasuke se detuvo y lo pensó –si, si quiero- dijo al final convencido

-¿Eh?- dijo el rubio confundido

-quiero que seamos amigos, lo mejores amigos- dijo el azabache convencido mas como orden que como petición

-¿amigos?- Naruto estaba sorprendido

Sasuke asintió –tú estás solo, yo igual, si estamos juntos no estaremos solos- explicó

Naruto salió del shock y sonrió –claro ttebayo-

Sasuke rio –hablas muy chistoso- comento

-y tu muy formal como un anciano- se defendió Naruto

-Solo soy educado – respondió Sasuke

-yo solo soy yo- replico Naruto

-si, un usuratonkachi- bromeó Sasuke

-Teme!-exclamó Naruto

Así se desato una pelea verbal seguida de los juegos infantiles de ese par tan peculiar de niños, fueron a los 'sube y baja', a los columpios, a el pasamanos, a los arboles y demás. Al anochecer ambos pequeños estaban exhaustos, tirados en el pasto, mirando el cielo estrellado, respirando entrecortadamente, además estaban sucios y sudados.

Sasuke se sentó en el piso y miro a su amigo –me divertí mucho, pero ya es tarde, debo volver a mi casa sino oka-san y oto-san me regañaran- dijo sonriendo

Naruto se entristeció por escuchar eso pero lo disimulo con una enorme sonrisa – está bien yo también me tengo que ir ya- dijo y ambos se pusieron en pie y sacudieron sus ropas.

-bueno, ya me vo…- dijo el rubio pero entonces se escucho un sonido proveniente de su estomago. Se sonrojó y volteo a ver a Sasuke el cual se rio.

"Sasuke ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar?" propuso Earu con una sonrisa.

-oye ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi casa?- propuso Sasuke a su nuevo amigo al terminar de reír.

-mmm…- el rubio se lo pensó y su estomago rugió de nuevo –ok ttebayo- acepto

-bien, vamos- dijo Sasuke jalándolo del brazo –vámonos Earu- le dijo al espíritu.

Naruto sudo una gotita corriendo al lado de Sasuke dudando de su salud mental; el azabache noto que lo miraba extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- pregunto el menor de los Uchiha sin dejar de correr.

-¿a quién llamas Earu ttebayo- pregunto el rubio curioso sin dejar de correr a un lado del Uchiha -¿Es tu amigo imaginario?-

-Earu es chica usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke con burla –Es mi amiga así que debes verla-

Naruto rio y cerró los ojos –No seas tonto ¿Cómo puedo ver un amigo imaginario tuyo? Aunque sea tu amigo-

"no soy solo imaginación de Sasuke, soy su espíritu guardián" dijo Earu

-¿espíritu… guardián…?- dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos y temblando porque entonces pudo ver a Earu entre él y Sasuke, sin embargo podía ver a Sasuke perfectamente a través de ella. se puso azul por el miedo y grito, luego tropezó y cayó de cara al piso.

Sasuke y Earu se detuvieron a su lado, Naruto se sentó en el piso haciendo muecas de dolor, luego miro a Earu y volvió a gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh! ¡UN FANTASMAAAAAAAA!- grito el rubio retrocediendo yn poco y con cara de miedo.

Sasuke miro a Earu y se echo a reír -No, no lo es- dijo entre risas.

"soy un espíritu guardián, no un vil fantasma" se quejo Earu

Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a levantarse explicándole –No tengas miedo, verás, Earu es mi ángel guardián, está conmigo desde que nací, me protege, y al parecer también a ti, su misión es protegernos… es todo- dijo

"y no fue fácil, eres problemático Naru-chan" dijo Earu sonriéndole.

Naruto regularizo su respiración –entonces no hablabas con la nada- dijo aliviado de que el pelinegro no estuviera loco.

-Nop, según Earu solo la podrías ver si yo quería, además de ser mi amigo- dijo Sasuke feliz.

-ok, te creo ttebayo, pero no me asustes asi de nuevo- respondió el rubio.

"perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer" dijo Earu "ahora vámonos a casa" los niños asintieron y se dirigieron al barrio Uchiha, solo que Naru no lo sabía…

*******************

Al llegar Naruto retrocedió, no sabía que se dirigían ahí, definitivamente no debía entrar ahí, el hokage se lo había advertido, tener cuidado con los Uchiha, sin embargo no sabía porque si Sasuke le caía muy bien. Era su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sasuke detenido a su lado.

-mmm…-Naruto disfrazo su sorpresa y miedo al ver el barrio Uchiha –Lo siento, acabo de recordar algo, es tarde y si no voy ahora, después no podré- dijo avergonzado.

Sasuke entristeció al escucharlo –Entonces ¿no vienes a cenar?- pregunto tristemente.

-emm… no, lo siento, pero nos vemos mañana y jugaremos todo el día ¿vale?- propuso Naruto animando al azabache.

-ok- repuso el pelinegro sonriendo –entonces nos vemos luego bye, bye- dijo, Naruto asintió y echo a correr lejos de ahí despidiéndose con la mano.

-adiós Sasuke, Earu- se despidió Naruto alejándose.

Sasuke vio a Naruto alejándose y perderse en la oscuridad, luego entro feliz a el barrio Uchiha. Ahora tenía un nuevo amigo y podía ver a Earu además de él y su hermano, no lo creía loco como sus padres por hablar con Earu porque ellos no podían verla.

"Sasuke, detente por favor" pidió Earu y Sasuke obedeció, confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Earu?- preguntó Sasuke pero al ver la seriedad de la guardiana comenzó a asustarse.

"tengo un mal presentimiento, ustedes…" comenzó a decir la angelita pero entonces lo sintió… ninjas, y seguían… seguían a un niño rubio.

-Naruto- dijo Sasuke con el mismo mal presentimiento, se dio la vuelta y echo a correr para seguir a su rubio amigo pero al salir del barrio Uchiha…

-Uchiha Sasuke, vendrás con nosotros- dijo un ninja desconocido frente a ellos.

"Sasuke, retrocede" dijo Earu preocupada, Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás pero noto con miedo que estaba rodeado por ninjas desconocidos "tengo que hacer algo, Sasuke es muy pequeño para defenderse solo, ni siquiera ha entrado a la academia, solo sabe lo poco que Itachi le ha enseñado" pensó la angelita.

-Earu ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Sasuke bajito comenzando a temblar, Earu se mordió el labio inferior, el hombre de enfrente se acercaba mas a ellos.

"no te preocupes, te defenderé" dijo la guardiana comenzando a reunir su energía espiritual, un aura dorada comenzó a rodearla "dame un poco de tiempo" pidió "Dios, ayúdame, dame fuerza"

-buen chico, vendrás con nosotros por las buenas ¿verdad?- dijo el ninja.

Sasuke negó y retrocedió un poco mas –No, yo no iré contigo, ¡no te acerques!- gritó el pequeño.

-No puedes huir- dijo el hombre acercándose más.

-¡no te acerques!- gritó Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

*****************

Itachi miro hacia la ventana, a través de ella solo se veían edificios y el cielo nocturno, levanto una ceja, extrañado. Se encontraba en su habitación, en el segundo piso, estudiando una nueva técnica, pero había escuchado algo; entonces lo sintió… un niño de pelo negro azulado y ojos negros como la noche corría peligro…

-¡Sasuke!- dijo reconociendo el peligro que acechaba a su hermanito. Tomo sus armas, se puso su uniforme ninja y salto por la ventana, luego se interno en la oscuridad de la noche para salvar a su hermano menor…

******************

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ok, yo sé que en si el resumen no llama mucho la atención pero para que se sepa este capítulo es más largo espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo…

Agradecería sus comentarios, plis…

Bye!!


	3. Todo por un Ángel, la decision de Naruto

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Earu es completamente mía XD.

* * *

FOUR WORDS

CAPITULO 2

"¿Quiénes serán estos tipos´ttebayo?" pensaba el niño rubio mientras seguía caminando, había notado la presencia de personas que lo seguían, claramente el no los conocía y era raro que la gente común lo siguiera, eso solo significaba que tramaban algo malo, entonces tenía que apresurarse a la torre del hokage pero era poco probable llegar hasta ahí sin que descubrieran sus intenciones. "demonios, estoy atrapado" y siguió caminando con normalidad para no delatar sus intenciones de huida.

************

-¡aléjate de él!- grito una chica golpeando a un ninja frente a Sasuke y mandándolo lejos de él –Si se acercan los mato- amenazo colocándose frente a Sasuke dándole la espalda al niño.

Todos los ninja se desconcertaron, la chica había salido de la nada, era alta, de excelente complexión física, muy bien proporcionada, tenía la piel blanca, cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, color negro azulado, ojos verdes con un extraño brillo azulado. Estaba vestida con una blusa de malla con un chaleco verde corto dejando ver su abdomen a través de la malla, también llevaba un short corto del mismo color que el chaleco, botas negras hasta la espinilla, guantes negros en las manos, además de coderas y rodilleras con mallas; en su espalda portaba el símbolo de la aldea, llevaba un porta-shuriken en su cadera y pierna derecha, en su frente llevaba la banda con el símbolo de la hoja, era una ninja de konoha.

-Entrometida- dijo el ninja que había sido golpeado-no me importa quién rayos seas, aquí morirás y entregaras a Sasuke Uchiha-

-no lo creo, pruébenme y lo lamentaran- dijo la chica sonriendo con prepotencia.

-¡vallan, maten a esa chica y tráiganme al Uchiha!- dijo el líder de los ninja.

-Sasuke- llamó la chica dándose la vuelta e hincándose frente al niño, Sasuke asintió y extendió los brazos, la chica lo tomo de la cintura y lo alzo pegándolo a su pecho, Sasuke se abrazo a ella, entonces la chica saltó hacia el techo de una casa y echo a correr por sobre los edificios y casas. Los ninjas los siguieron.

-Earu ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Y Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke angustiado.

-Estaremos bien, y no te preocupes por Naru para ser pequeño corre muy rápido, los ninja aun no lo capturan pero pueden hacerlo en cualquier momento, nos dirigimos hacia allá ahora- respondió la chica sin dejar de correr.

-Apresúrate por favor, no quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa- dijo Sasuke, temblaba.

-No es culpa tuya, ellos vienen por algo que Naruto guarda en su cuerpo- dijo Earu – no te preocupes por eso ahora-

Sasuke asintió escondiendo su cara en el pecho de la chica.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo al ver a un hombre delante suyo, retrocedió por instinto.

-Basta de juegos jinchuuriki- dijo el hombre –sabes que hemos venido por ti ¿verdad? Konoha no necesita armas tan poderosas como los Uchiha ni como los jinchuuriki-

-¿armas? – repitió Naruto "¿Uchiha?... ¡Sasuke!" -¡no te acerques a Sasuke!- exigió.

El hombre rio –claro ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?- replico –tu serás capturado aquí y ahora-

Naruto negó y vio a los ninja aparecer a su alrededor "no me rendiré, tengo que ayudar a Sasuke" pensó el rubio localizando una vía de escape, entonces echo a correr evadiendo a un par de ninja.

-¡atrápenlo!- ordenó el jefe mientras el niño se la alejaba corriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Earu se detuvo al sentir una presencia muy familiar delante de ellos, distinguió la silueta de un joven, sus ojos rojos confirmaron sus sospechas.

-Itachi- dijo Earu deteniéndose metros frente al joven, éste saco su katana y la apunto hacia su cuello ya que había reconocido al niño que cargaba en brazos.

-Devuélveme a Sasuke- dijo Itachi amenazante

Sasuke temblaba de miedo y frio, por eso mantenía lo ojos cerrados, sin embargo reconoció esa voz y volteo a ver a su hermano.

-Nii-san- exclamo feliz por verlo -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado al ver la katana apuntando el cuello de su guardiana.

-He venido a salvarte- contesto Itachi seriamente fulminando con la mirada a Earu.

-Espera, yo no soy tu enemiga, soy…- dijo Earu pero en eso los ninja los habían alcanzado –maldición- dijo por lo bajo.

-Earu ¿y Naruto? ¿Está bien? – pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

-A comenzado a moverse, están tras el- dijo la chica.

Itachi se desconcertó y bajo la espada -¿tú eres Earu?- la chica asintió -¿y esos?- señalo a los ninja.

-ninja perversos- dijo Earu –Planean apoderarse de un Uchiha y del jinchuuriki, Sasuke es el más pequeño del clan, aparte de ser descendiente directo por eso vienen por él y el otro es…-

-Naruto Uzumaki ¿Verdad?- dijo Itachi y Earu asintió

-Nii-san debemos ayudar a Naruto- dijo el azabache e Itachi lo interrogo con la mirada – Él, es mi amigo- Itachi sonrió

-Con que por eso aun no llegaba a casa- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha –estuviste jugando con el todo el día ¿verdad?-

Sasuke asintió, entonces Itachi miro a los ninjas.

-entonces vallan a salvarlo- dijo el Uchiha mayor –yo me encargare de los estorbos- dijo refiriéndose a los ninja.

-pero nii-san- dijo Sasuke

-Estaré bien- cortó Itachi –vallan- ordeno, Earu asintió

-nos veremos pronto- dijo Earu y echo a correr

-Cuida bien de Sasuke- dijo Itachi comenzando a atacar atrayendo a los ninjas mientras Earu escapaba con su hermanito.

* * *

Mientras tanto Naruto tropezó y enseguida se vio rodeado por los ninjas que lo seguían.

-No puedes escapar- dijo uno de ellos y enseguida 2 ninja se le lanzaron encima. El pequeño se cubrió con sus brazos pero antes de que lo tocaran una ninja apareció y tacleo a los ninja alejándolos del rubio.

La chica se coloco delante del menor, fue entonces que Naruto levanto sus orbes azules y vio la cabecita del azabache asomándose por sobre el hombro de la ninja.

-¡Sasuke viniste!- dijo alegre el niño dejando su pose defensiva, Sasuke sonrió al ver a su amigo a salvo y asintió.

Earu bajo al azabache dejándolo frente al rubio, luego se hincó a la altura de ambos infantes.

-Naruto, Sasuke, no quiero que se muevan de aquí- dijo la ninja, enseguida se mordió el dedo índice de su mano derecha hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego dibujo un sello en la frente de cada niño –Esto los protegerá mientras me deshago de sus atacantes, permanezcan juntos ¿ok?- dijo al terminar los símbolos, los niños asintieron, obedientes, entonces la chica les sonrió y beso sus frentes.

Luego se puso en pie y encaro a los ninjas. Empezo una pelea en la que Earu demostró tener el nivel de pelea de un verdadero ninja de rango jounin, físicamente era muy fuerte y tenía una velocidad alucinante así que se las ingeniaba para pelear contra tantos adversarios a la vez, su ninjutsu era bastante normal, sin embargo su posición de ángel le otorgaba un chakra distinto y por lo tanto más fuerte.

Mientras los niños no se movían de donde Earu los dejo, temblaban un poco por el frio pero confiaban en que Earu los sacaría pronto de esa.

-Sasuke ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Naruto

-Es Earu, usó una técnica para volverse humana y protegernos- explicó Sasuke

-Pues es buena en su trabajo, no había escuchado de esto- dijo el rubio

Sasuke asintió, Earu nunca le había contado que pudiera hacer eso y él nunca había escuchado de algo parecido.

Entonces un ninja salió de la nada y los ataco, sin embargo el sello en sus frentes brilló formando un escudo dorado que repelió al ninja. Los niños suspiraron aliviados después de la sorpresa que les provoco el ninja. Se sentaron en el piso, el rubio se sentó un poco delante de Sasuke, de frente ya que noto como el pequeño Uchiha temblaba de frio.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Sasuke al notar a un ninja detrás de su guardiana, el ninja le arrojo decenas de kunais que ella no fue capaz de ver a tiempo por lo que varios se le clavaron en la espalda cortándole la respiración por un momento, sin embargo otro aprovechó para atacar con cuchillas de viento haciéndole cortes múltiples en todo el cuerpo y lanzándola al aire donde otro le arrojo una gran bola de fuego. Earu se cubrió pero no evito el daño, cayó al piso muy lastimada.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban muy impactados al ver caer así a la guardiana, estaban asustados, sin embargo la ninja se comenzó a poner de pie, comenzó s hacer sellos de manos.

-Tecnica ninja- dijo Earu, entonces fuerzas invisibles golpearon a los ninja enemigos –Manos invisibles- la ninja tomo a los mismos ninja con la misma fuerza invisible y los lanzo al aire envueltos en su chakra, para entonces ella ya los estaba esperando arriba -¡Sasuke, Naruto, cierren los ojos! –ordenó y los niños obedecieron.

Se escucharon gritos de dolor y luego cuerpos cayendo al piso. Al abrir los ojos los ninja estaban tirados en el piso, muertos, había sangre derramada por todos lados. Los niños temblaron al ver los cadáveres, sin embargo Earu aterrizo frente a ellos y les dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-No teman- dijo en voz baja, sin embargo esa expresión de calma fue cambiada por una de dolor ya que el líder la había atacado por detrás. Earu estaba sorprendida, cayó de rodillas al piso y luego de bruces mientras todo se escurecía y después…. La inconsciencia…

Entonces el líder se acerco a los niños que se abrazaron entre si para protegerse, el sello de Earu se activo pero el ninja lo rompió como si fuese cristal.

En eso Naruto tomo una decisión, se soltó de Sasuke y se puso en pie entre el azabache y el líder ninja –No te acerques- dijo el niño valientemente extendiendo los brazos a los costados como un escudo humano para el menor de los Uchiha.

El líder rio –Vaya, Vaya, un valiente o tal vez un tonto- dijo

-Naruto no, te hará daño – dijo el pequeño Uchiha angustiado.

-No te preocupes, te protegeré, porque eres mi primer amigo- dijo Naruto con decisión.

-A ver que tanto aguantas- dijo el líder ninja y golpeo al niño en el estomago sacándole el aire, luego lo golpeo en la mandíbula, el rubio hizo gestos de dolor pero no se movió.

-Tienes agallas niño, tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte- dijo el ninja y comenzó a darle una golpiza.

Sasuke veía con horror como Naruto sufría por defenderlo, era mucho, no quería que eso siguiera -¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el rubio caía al piso perdiendo la conciencia.

-Sa…Sasu…ke- dijo Naruto débilmente y con una ligerísima sonrisa, entonces perdió el conocimiento. Sasuke no reaccionaba, aun cuando el líder se le acercó peligrosamente.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- dijo una voz que hizo reaccionar al azabache, el ninja miro a la poseedora de esa voz, Earu comenzaba a ponerse en pie, un aura dorada la rodeaba, el ninja estaba por burlarse cuando vio los ojos de la chica, habían cambiado, ahora eran negros con una luna menguante en la parte inferior izquierda (su izquierda) no tenia pupila y la luna era roja sangre. Earu comenzó a hacer sellos de manos.

Jutsu secreto _Llanto de los condenados: purgatorio-_ dijo Earu

El ninja retrocedió ¿Qué era esa técnica? Earu sonrió, la sangre esparcida por todos lados comenzó a convertirse en niebla, formando espectros con garras.

-_Primer castigo: Dolor_- dijo Earu mientras los espectros rodeaban al ninja y lo atrapaban quemándole la piel al contacto –Segundo castigo: _Agonia_- dijo mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor, la niebla empezaba a incrustarse en su piel como miles de agujas, los gritos se intensificaron –Esta es la sangre de tus camaradas caídos, pide perdón a sus almas en el otro mundo- los espectros comenzaron a entrar en el cuerpo del hombre a través de su boca dañándolo, primero sus órganos, luego los tejidos, luego las células, el hombre lloraba lagrimas de sangre.

-_Tercer castigo: culpa_- sentencio la ninja y el hombre brillo convirtiéndose en una figura de luz que estallo en miles de lucecitas, los espectros se convirtieron en una lluvia de sangre.

-Dios, Sasuke- dijo una voz, Earu se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirar a su protegido, Itachi estaba con él, sin embargo el pequeño no se veía nada bien, estaba en Shock por todo lo que había visto.

Earu reacciono ¡Dios! ¡Habia olvidado a Sasuke! ¡A Sasuke y a su mente inocente e infantil! El daño psicológico seria irreparable… Itachi negaba, su hermanito no salía del trance.

La ninja se acerco corriendo e intento despertar al pequeño, sin lograrlo, suspiro con arrepentimiento y luego hizo un sello de mano, toco la frente del menor y este cayo inconsciente entre sus brazos, la chica lo abrazo con cariño y beso su frente.

-Gomen Sasuke- dijo en su oído en voz baja mientras Itachi revisaba a Naruto.

Entonces se escucho un gran alboroto –Es la policía de konoha- aviso Itachi –debemos irnos y contactar primero con mi padre, el es el jefe-

-Pero ¿y yo? Debo mantenerme al marge- dijo Earu alarmándose.

-Ya veremos- dijo Itachi cargando a Naruto en brazos con cuidado, luego desapareció a gran velocidad, Earu cargo a Sasuke como cuando huían y desapareció siguiendo a Itachi, en la oscuridad de la noche donde la luna era un mudo testigo de aquella masacre acontecida por un Ángel Guardián…

*******************

N/A: perdón por el retraso XD pero a ver si ya me pongo las pilas.


	4. Tu me salvas de la oscuridad

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Earu es toda mía XD.

Disfruten y gracias por los reviews.

FOUR WORDS

CAPITULO 3

Esa noche Mikoto Uchiha no pudo evitar gritar por la sorpresa y susto al ver a sus dos hijos llegar a tan altas horas, su hijo menor estaba inconsciente en brazos de una chica malherida, en cambio su hijo mayor cargaba a un niño rubio todo golpeado, pero no era cualquier niñito, era el niño del Kyubi. Retrocedió y en eso los jóvenes entraron a la casa instalándose en la sala de estar, Itachi fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios para atender a Naruto.

Lo recostaron en un sillón sobre una manta para no manchar el mueble, luego comenzó la curación. En eso apareció Fugaku Uchiha, sopesando posibilidades llamo a su hijo mayor para hablar en privado y que le contara todo el asunto. Mikoto se mostraba algo reticente a ayudar a Earu a curar al rubio así que se alivio cuando su esposo la llamo para contarle lo sucedido.

Es eso Earu termino la curación de Naruto des pues Itachi la obligo a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa para poder curarla, a la chica no le importo, pero por pudor Itachi le dio una toalla para cubrirse.

-¿Qué le dijiste Itachi?- pregunto Earu mientras el Uchiha limpiaba sus heridas.

-Le dije lo que ocurrió. Extrañamente el parecía saber quien eras- respondió Itachi serenamente tomando mas gasa.

-¿Quién soy?- repitió Earu sin entender

- si, menciono algo sobre que si quiero ser un gran ninja debo empezar por superar a mi prima, la mejor ANBU salida del clan Uchiha- dijo Itachi extrañado.

Earu se sorprendió por eso-Yo no soy del clan Uchiha, mucho menos soy ANBU-

-pues lo eres ahora- respondió Itachi – o desde hace tiempo eres Earu Uchiha-

Entonces Earu lo supo –La gran voluntad- dijo sacando de onda a Itachi –De seguro la gran voluntad me creo una identidad mientras sea humana, con pasado y todo, por eso ellos saben quién soy, la gran voluntad altero sus recuerdos- explico haciendo entender a Itachi.

-Entonces ¿Por cuánto serás humana?- pregunto Itachi

Earu negó –No lo sé, supongo que cuando se agote mi energía, lo cual puede ser pronto, ese último jutsu me costó mucho chakra-

-uwaaaaa- se escucho un quejido, Earu e Itachi voltearon a ver quien había sido, era Naruto que comenzaba desperezarse.

-Naruto-kun- dijo Itachi yendo con el rubio para ayudarlo a sentarse sin que se lastimara, Naruto soltó varios quejidos de dolor y luego miro a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy´ttebayo?- dijo el niño confundido.

-En la casa principal del clan Uchiha, en mi casa- explico Itachi yendo con Earu para seguir curando su herida.

-¿Qué paso´tteba? Estoy muy adolorido- dijo Naruto y entonces lo recordó todo y se alarmo -¡Sasuke!- exclamo preocupado buscando al pelinegro.

-Cálmate Naruto-kun- dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie y yendo a otro sillón –Mi ototo está aquí- dijo quitando la sabana que cubría al pequeño Uchiha.

Naruto miro al pelinegro y se relajo, sonrió al ver lo tierno que se veía Sasuke durmiendo, ponía una cara de angelito, aunque estaba algo empolvado.

Earu se puso en pie con la espalda toda vendada cubierta en el torso por la toalla, además tenía vendados los brazos y la frente. Se acerco a Naruto y le sonrió.

-Sasuke está bien, pero tu ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto dulcemente.

-bien, no te preocupes, sano rapidísimo- sonrió el rubio con suficiencia.

-Pero quiero que me prometas que no lo volverás a hacer- dijo Earu seriamente –recuerda, si yo caigo ustedes corren ¿ok?-

Entonces aparecieron Fugaku y Mikoto viendo la escena, Itachi sentado a un lado de su hermano y Earu hincada frente a Naruto.

-debemos informar lo sucedido al Hokage- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha.

-yo lo hare en cuanto amanezca- dijo Itachi.

-Earu-chan será mejor que vayas a descansar- dijo Mikoto amablemente.

Earu negó –muchas gracias Mikoto-san, pero quiero esperar a que Sasuke despierte- dijo educadamente.

-Earu, has hecho suficiente por hoy- dijo Fugaku –haz caso por favor-

-no, de verdad- insistió Earu pero Naruto tomo su mano, ella lo miro.

-Tranquila Earu-neechan, yo cuidare a Sasuke baka por ti- dijo el rubio regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Earu se dejo convencer por esa sonrisa y la decisión en su mirada, asintió y entonces sin previo aviso se desmayo. Itachi la alcanzo a sostener antes de que se diera con el piso.

-¿está bien Earu-neechan?- pregunto Naruto alarmado, Itachi la reviso.

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, ella está bien, solo está dormida- informo el Uchiha, luego se puso en pie levantando a la chica en brazos, la recostó en otro de los sillones de la sala.

-¿tu eres Uzumaki Naruto?- pregunto Mikoto con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Naruto fijo su mirada en el piso y asintió "otra vez me miran con temor" pensó el rubio con tristeza, sin embargo Itachi puso su mano en su hombro y al verlo le sonrió.

-Anímate, te ves mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro- dijo Itachi

Fugaku susurro algo en el oído de su esposa y esta se sonrojó un poco.

-lo siento Naruto-kun-se disculpo Mikoto –siéntete como en tu casa-

Naruto sonrió –Gracias´ttebayo-

-mmm… ah!… no!-

Todos miraron al pequeño Uchiha que había gemido entre sueños, luego se revolvió entre las sabanas, entonces todos escucharon un sollozo, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y una muy mala a juzgar por sus gemidos angustiados y la forma violenta en que se removía.

Itachi se preocupo por lo que Sasuke pudiese estar soñando debido a lo que vio y su posible trauma así que se acerco y se sentó a su lado para intentar reconfortarlo pero no funciono. Fugaku y Mikoto se acercaron preocupados, Sasuke seguía llorando y de vez en cuando soltaba grititos ahogados, intentaron despertarlo pero no funciono. Y era preocupante, cuando más pequeño Sasuke solía calmarse con la simple presencia de Itachi quien era el único que podía reconfortarlo en sus sueños.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto preocupado poniéndose en pie y yendo corriendo con el azabache ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, le preocupaba mas su mejor amigo –Sasuke teme, despierta!- dijo el rubio moviéndolo insistentemente. Luego tomo su mano y le susurro en el oído –ya vuelve, por favor, vuelve teme… ¡Sasuke!- dijo angustiado.

De golpe el azabache despertó muy agitado mirando el techo, estaba confundido, miro a Naruto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Naruto, tu…- dijo Sasuke hiperventilándose

-Sasuke cálmate- dijo Naruto sonriéndole nerviosamente –espantaste a todos´ttebayo- y le sonrió.

-Naruto ¿estás bien?... yo… yo…- Sasuke temblaba al hablar, recordando lo que paso pero antes de que se desesperara Naruto puso su mano frente al rostro del azabache con su dedo medio atrapado con su pulgar, con eso llamo la atención del Uchiha, quien tenía una expresión sorprendida.

-cálmate ¿sí?, ya paso, yo estoy bien y tu también´ttebayo, somos amigos y seguiremos así ¿vale?- dijo Naruto, Sasuke asintió sin cambiar su expresión, entonces Naruto soltó su dedo y le dio un golpecito en la nariz.

Sasuke hizo un levísimo gesto de incomodidad, luego sintió la mano del rubio pasando por su mejilla llevándose la única lagrima que no pudo contener.

-pero ya deja de llorar- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Sasuke devolvió el gesto –gracias Naruto-

Entonces los demás Uchiha se sorprendieron al ver como solo Naruto pudo hacer sentir mejor al azabache.

-Sasuke- llamo Itachi y el pequeño se lanzo en sus brazos.

-Aniki!- exclamo Sasuke abrazándolo fuertemente –gracias por ayudarnos, me alegra que no te haya pasado nada malo- dijo muy rápido.

Itachi se sorprendió en un principio por la repentina acción pero sonrió abrazando al menor.

-Si, bueno, creo que hubiese sido un terrible hermano mayor si no lo hubiera hecho –Solo no te vuelvas a buscar problemas- bromeo.

-yo no los busque- replico el menor haciendo un puchero, inflando sus pequeñas mejillas.

-Fue una suerte que Earu te encontrara y ayudara- dijo Fugaku sorprendiendo al pequeño.

-fue muy amable de su parte- dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke no cabía en su sorpresa ¿Ellos conocían a Earu? Naruto sonrió y le cerró la boca dándole un golpecito en la barbilla. El azabache miro a Naruto y luego a Itachi, el mayor le hizo una cara como diciéndole "te lo explico luego", Sasuke asintió y siguió como pudo el hilo de la conversación.

-em… ¿Dónde está Earu?- se atrevió a preguntar el menor de los Uchiha, Itachi señalo el sillón detrás de sus padres, estos se apartaron dejando ver a Earu dormida en ese lugar.

-Tranquilo, solo esta descansando´ttebayo- dijo Naruto sonriente.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se alegraba de que todos estuvieran bien y estaba enormemente agradecido por la ayuda de Earu, la intervención de su hermano y el sacrificio de su mejor amigo, sentía que de nuevo era importante, de nuevo se sentía querido.

-ahora debemos hablar de lo sucedido- dijo Fugaku interrumpiendo los pensamientos del azabache –niños, esos tipos iban detrás de ustedes, lo que nos dice que no podemos confiarnos y dejarlos solos, debemos protegerlos, a partir de ahora los dos tendrán una escolta de la policía de Konoha-

-¿una escolta?- repitió Naruto, esa palabra le aterraba, estaría vigilado por personas que lo odiaban, ¿de qué serviría que te rodearan personas que no la intención tienen de protegerte, cuando lo que en verdad desean es que te mueras?

-no… se moleste… Uchiha-san… - todos voltearon a ver a Earu quien era la que había hablado, ya estaba totalmente despierta y se encontraba incorporándose en el estrecho sillón –yo… protegeré… a los niños…-

Nadie dijo nada asimilando lo dicho por la guardiana.

-Pero Earu-chan, mira como te dejaron esos tipos, ¿Qué pasara cuando la situación vuelva a empeorar? No podrá con ello- dijo Mikoto intentando disuadirla.

-No pasara- dijo Earu firmemente –Esto sucedió por un descuido mío y como ninja de Konoha debo aceptar mi culpa y mejorar para que no se repita, y lo hare, no pasara de nuevo, se los juro por mi honor- después de eso tosió, todos la miraban sin saber que decir, ese pequeño discurso tenía mucha confianza en ellas.

-Por favor mama, de seguro no fue nada, yo confío en ella- pidió el pequeño Uchiha.

-Si no confía en mí por lo menos pido el honor de ser yo quien entrene al pequeño Uchiha en las artes ninja- dijo Earu recuperándose estando ya sentada en el sillón.

Sasuke se extraño de que Earu hablara con tanto formalismo, sin embargo miro a su madre.

-Por favor oka-san- pidió el azabache con ojitos suplicantes, luego miro a Naruto y tubo otra idea mirando después a Earu –Nee-chan ¿puedes también entrenar a Naruto?- pregunto seriamente.

-Pero Sasu-chan, el es…- intento decir Mikoto pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

-quiero que él sea mi compañero de entrenamiento, es más fácil entrenar si peleo contra alguien más- explico Sasuke –y si a eso sumamos que él es mi amigo entonces será mucho más fácil-

Luego miro de muevo a Earu con sus ojitos suplicantes.

Earu sonrió –por supuesto que lo hare, solo si tus padres aceptan- aclaro.

Naruto se emociono, Sasuke había reconocido su amistad ante todos y aparte Earu acepto entrenarlo junto con el Uchiha, así ya no sería débil, así podía empezar a escalar para llegar a alcanzar su sueño.

Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron, luego miraron a su hijo mayor, Itachi sonrió y asintió. Suspiraron.

-Está bien, Earu Uchiha, tu serás la protectora de Sasuke Uchiha, mi hijo, y de Naruto Uzumaki, la joya de Konoha, además de ser su instructora en las artes ninja- dijo Fugaku solemnemente.

-¡SSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito Naruto emocionado festejando dando saltitos pero luego se arrepintió por sus heridas, sin embargo Sasuke también sonreía así que disimulo el dolor y se sonrieron tomándose de las manos y moviéndose emocionados.

Itachi sonrió mas y miro a sus padres –parece que lo aceptaron bien, después de todo no todos los días dejas a tu hijo menor salir a jugar con un niño con un demonio dentro aunque él no sea malo en si-dijo con una extraña mueca entre la sonrisa y la intriga.

-Al parecer solo Naruto-kun puede mostrarle a Sasuke-chan algo que nosotros no- dijo Mikoto mirando a los niños los cuales seguían festejando, sonrió –Una pura amistad-

Earu sonrió habiendo logrado su cometido, ahora que era humana podría manejar mejor las cosas, cambiaria el destino de esos lindos niños que sonreían y se demostraban tanto cariño, (por lo menos Naruto lo hacía) se recostó de nuevo y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida. Los Uchiha sonreían apartados, después decidieron acomodar a Earu en una habitación y a los niños en la habitación de Sasuke, después de todo era el primer amigo de su adorado hijo.

Pasadas las 2 de la mañana los pequeños yacían ya en el país de los sueños y poco después el resto de los habitantes de la mansión Uchiha.

Notas de autora: he vuelto, perdón por los retrasos pero es que es difícil escribir en una imitación de laptop que mide menos que tu cuaderno -_- (pero así la quiero XD).

En fin agradezco de veras sus reviews, es la primera historia que publico y estoy emocionadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimaaaaaaaaaaaa XD

En fin nos leemos luego bye.


	5. Sorprendeme,un nuevo compañero

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Earu es toda mia XD

CAPITULO 4

Durante los siguientes días Earu se quedo en cama recuperándose de sus heridas, que si bien era un ángel guardián su cuerpo humano se curaba más rápido que el de un humano normal, sin embargo también tenía que recuperar energía espiritual.

Naruto, en cambio se recupero con solo una **larga** noche de sueño (al día después del altercado no pudieron despertarlo), en cambio Sasuke no tenía ninguna herida así que cuando Naruto seguía dormido el pequeño Uchiha se quedo a su lado cuidándolo y muy preocupado por qué no despertaba, sin embargo Earu le dijo que el rubio estaría bien y no le quedo de otra más que confiar en su guardiana.

Durante la semana siguiente empezaron con el entrenamiento básico de los niños, es decir, entrenamiento físico. Naruto se quejaba de que lo tratara como un niño débil pero es que no se daba cuenta de que mientras que él podía cargar con Sasuke sin ningún problema el pequeño Uchiha no podía con su propio peso siquiera. Earu rápidamente noto que Sasuke era débil físicamente así que lo mejor era desarrollar su ninjutsu para lo cual resulto mucho mejor que el rubio. Sin embargo Naruto no se daba por vencido y entrenaba hasta más no poder para alcanzar a Sasuke y superarlo.

En uno de esos entrenamientos Earu noto la cercanía de una persona extra…

Era un día como cualquier otro, Sasuke se encontraba en el rio pescando con tan solo un kunai mientras que Naruto se encontraba en medio de un ejercicio de concentración mental para después contra atacar con taijutsu. Earu se encontraba en la rama de un árbol en medio del territorio de entrenamiento de ambos niños.

Fue entonces que noto una pequeña figura escondida detrás del tronco de un árbol, la cual miraba al niño rubio con mucha curiosidad. Earu enfoco su mirada y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pequeña niña de cabello negro azulado como el del menor de los Uchiha y ojos blancos perlados.

-Una Hyuga…- dijo Earu por lo bajo –Es Hinata- dijo y sonrió, recordaba en sus visiones a ese mundo desde el reino divino como es que esa niña siempre miraba a Naruto desde lejos, como lo admiraba, seguramente todo empezó así. –Si quiero mejorar el futuro ella me será de gran ayuda-

Bajo del árbol donde estaba y se acerco a Naruto. Se arrodillo a su lado.

-Hey Naruto, no mires pero parece que tienes una admiradora- dijo la guardiana en voz baja.

-¿eh? ¿Dónde?- dijo el rubio intentando voltear pero Earu lo cogió de las mejillas para que no lo hiciera.

-Tranquilo, dejemos que Sasuke se dé cuenta y a ver qué pasa- dijo la ninja con una sonrisita, tramaba algo, eso lo sabía Naruto a la perfección.

Basto con que Sasuke volviera de su pesca improvisada para darse cuenta de que alguien los espiaba, rápidamente lanzo un kunai contra el tronco del árbol detrás del cual se escondía la niña, haciendo que ésta se asustara y reaccionara cayendo de sentón en el pasto.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sasuke frente a ella sacando otro kunai.

Naruto veía todo con una sudando una gotita.

-¡hey, Sasuke-teme ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a una niña? ¿Qué no tienes modales?- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la niña, Sasuke torció la boca con disgusto ante los comentarios de Naruto. ¿Modales? Claro que los tenía y más que el rubio por cierto, es solo que desde lo del altercado reaccionaba con mucha desconfianza ante desconocidos y más si estos los espiaban como esa niña.

Earu noto la desconfianza del menor de los Uchiha, por lo mientras nada podía hacer sin embargo sonrio al notar el sonrojo de la Hyuga al ver como Naruto la defendía de Sasuke, se mordió la lengua para no reírse, eso era justo lo que esperaba de los niños.

Naruto se arrodillo delante de la niña y puso su mano en su hombro –Oye ¿estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el rubio despacio.

La niña no lo miraba, jugaba con sus deditos índices mirando al suelo –Etto… me… me llamo… Hi… Hinata Hyuga… estoy… bi… bien- dijo con la voz bajita, tímidamente, su voz era muy dulce y suave.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que había atacado indiscriminadamente a esa niña tan tierna. Miro a su guardiana quien comenzó a toser como desquiciada para aguantar la risa, también sabía que Sasuke se sonrojaría.

Todos la voltearon a ver asi que disimulo todo y se acerco a los niños.

-Dime Hinata-chan ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la mansión Hyuga?- pregunto Earu dulcemente.

La niña se sonrojo –vi… vine… a entrenar- contesto bajito.

Earu sonrio –Bueno ¿con quien viniste? No creo que te dejen salir sola-

-No… no vine con nadie… entreno… yo sola…- contesto la niña desviando la mirada.

Entonces Naruto tuvo una idea.

-¡oye! Hinata ¿Por qué no entrenas con nosotros? – propuso alegremente el rubio.

Eso la tomo desprevenida -¿¡Eh?!- dijo apenas ya que al instante siguiente Naruto la tomo del brazo y la arrastro con el a su zona de entrenamiento.

-Hey, espera usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke yendo tras ellos.

Earu sonrio y fue con los demás, después los organizo para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Los puso en equipos de dos, como sabia que Hinata no podría aguantar tanto tiempo con Naruto decidió que mejor ella iria con Sasuke, sirve y que el azabache se disculpaba por tratarla mal al inicio.

-Bien, estas son las normas- dijo Earu mostrándoles a los niños dos monedas de plata –Naruto y yo tendremos estas monedas, Hinata-chan y Sasuke tendrán que quitárnoslas pero no por mero ataque, primero tendrán que encontrarnos y luego pelear con nosotros hasta que no nos quede de otra que hacer el intercambio Hinata-chan y Sasuke deberán contestar a las preguntas que nosotros les hagamos, si contestan bien les daremos las monedas que luego nosotros intentaremos recuperar, pero seguiremos sus normas esta vez, al final los que ganen pueden pedir lo que sea a los que no ganen ¿ok?-

Todos asintieron, sonaba divertido.

-Ok, Naruto aquí esta tu moneda- dijo la guardiana dándole la moneda al rubio, luego miro a los otros, - bueno, en sus marcas… listos… ya!- grito y acto seguido ella y Naruto desaparecieron tras una cortina de humo.

Cuando se despejo Hinata y Sasuke se miraron, se sonrojaron.

-Etto… yo soy Sasuke, mucho gusto, lamento lo de antes- dijo el azabache desviando la mirada.

-No importa Sasuke-kun, no debi espiarlos- dijo Hinata mirándolo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a buscar al usuratonkachi y a Earu- dijo el Uchiha –Nos será algo difícil entre tanto árbol- comentó.

-Emm… Sasuke-kun, no será necesario- dijo la Hyuga mirando el piso.

Sasuke la miro -¿Por qué no?- preguntó curioso.

-Mi byuakugan… puedo localizarlos con solo su chakra aunque estén muy lejos- dijo Hinata jugando con sus deditos.

Sasuke se sorprendió pero entonces recordó algo que le había comentado Itachi sobre el poder especial de los Hyuga. Sonrió con calidez, de verdad que esa niña lo sorprendia, definitivamente necesitaba más amigos y ella era ideal porque al parecer también estaba sola.

-Entonces vamos a por esas monedas y premios- dijo ofreciendo su mano a la niña.

Ella sonrió por la sencillez del niño y por cómo le demostraba aprecio verdadero sin conocerla, después de todo por fin podría hacer amigos verdaderos que no se interesaran solo por su apellido y que la apreciaran por lo que era.

Asintio emocionada cogiendo la mano del azabache y entonces comenzaron con la búsqueda y persecución de las monedas de plata.

Notas de autora: Me voy a secuestrar a los niños a mi casa, de veras, son unas ternuritas xD.

Bueno, me perdi por unos días (si no es que semanas) pero es que andaba seca de ideas y al final esto salió, se que no es muy bueno pero ya me inspire para que capitulo que viene.

Uraaa! Por fin saque a Hinata-chan, la cual también tiene un rol importante en este mundo que Earu tanto quiere cambiar XD.

Adelante con las sorpresas!!!!

Bye!


	6. Sesion acompañada, mi amiga Hinata

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son de masashi kishimoto.

Earu es toda mía XD

FOUR WORDS

CAPITULO 5

Ya llevaban 5 minutos de persecución, y Sasuke sabía que Hinata hacia su mejor esfuerzo localizando a sus compañeros, el problema era que estos continuaban en movimiento no dándoles tiempo para alcanzarlos y acorralarlos.

-Sasuke-kun, a la derecha- indico la Hyuga.

Sasuke viro de inmediato seguido de Hinata –maldición, esto no nos conduce a nada- dijo el Uchiha.

-tal vez debamos encerarlos Sasuke-kun, dentro de un perímetro establecido no tendrán tanto lugar a donde huir- opino Hinata ante lo que Sasuke se detuvo, ella también quedando los dos sobre la misma rama ya que iban saltando de árbol en árbol vía ramas.

Sasuke la miro con una sonrisita –eso es una buena idea, pero tenemos que pensar en cómo llevarla a cabo- dijo

-em… si, olvide eso- dijo Hinata avergonzada.

Sasuke sonrió –tranquila, creo que es posible con esto- dijo y le mostro hilo transparente muy delgado y resistente, casi invisible e indetectable.

Hinata tuvo una idea, busco entre sus ropas y saco unos cascabeles –podemos colocarlos en el hilo para que nos avisen la posición de la persona que llegase a tocar el hilo- sugirió.

-buena idea- dijo Sasuke comenzando a desenrollar el hilo –vamos a hacerlo- Hinata asintió.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Earu se seguían moviendo.

-mou, no tengo ni idea de cuál estúpido acertijo le diré al teme o a Hinata-chan, dattebayo- dijo el rubio con un puchero.

Earu sonrió –no te preocupes yo te diré uno y tu se lo dices a cualquiera de los dos ¿ok?- dijo y el rubio sonrió y asintió emocionado –aunque también debes de dar tu mejor esfuerzo para que no te venzan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-yosh!- dijo Naruto.

-entonces presta atención al acertijo que te voy a dar- dijo Earu y le susurro el acertijo en el oído -¿lo memorizaste?- pregunto al acabar.

-em… si, si, lo tengo- dijo Naruto dudoso al principio pero luego lo repitió en su mente –si, lo tengo!-

-bien, porque Sasuke y Hinata nos están esperando- dijo Earu y enseguida se escucharon cascabeles, miro a Naruto enredado en hilos trasparentes.

-¿Qué demonios es esto dattebayo?- dijo Naruto luchando con los hilos haciendo sonar mas los cascabeles.

-espera, no hagas eso, que nos descubrirán- dijo Earu de pie junto al rubio, entonces se movió para esquivar un kunai lanzado a distancia –mmm, ya nos encontraron- dijo y tomo el kunai para luego liberar a Naruto, ambos miraron al lugar de donde venia el kunai y de encontraron con Sasuke de pie sobre un rama con una sonrisa confiada y Hinata a su lado hincada, su byakugan activado formando un sello de manos a la altura de su pecho.

-bien hecho Hina-chan- dijo Sasuke mirando a la ojiblanca, ella asintió y desactivo el byakugan.

"valla, parece que pueden hacer un perfecto equipo, y eso que se acaban de conocer" pensó Earu y sonrió.

Naruto hizo un puchero por haber sido atrapado tan fácil.

-bien, empiezan los combates cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Earu y miro a Naruto –ocúpate de Sasuke- le ordeno y el rubio asintió.

Se lanzaron contra los otros dos, estos los esquivaron y comenzaron a pelear sobre las ramas de los arboles. Pronto se vieron separados de sus respectivos compañeros de equipo, cada quien peleando por su lado.

Pronto Earu noto que las habilidades de Hinata eran únicas pero podrían mejorar si la llevaba por el camino correcto, además de que tenia aptitudes para técnicas sumamente complicadas que requerían un enorme control de chakra, control que la Hyuga tenía por su simple técnica de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mas allá notaba a Naruto en un verdadero combate ardiente contra el Uchiha, ambos estaban muy igualados en lo que a técnica se refiere ya que Naruto era más fuerte que Sasuke pero el moreno era más veloz, definitivamente si hacían equipo se complementarían mutuamente.

La guardiana bien sabia que la Hyuga no podría vencerla pero sería amable y la dejaría ganar, después de todo era solo un juego como entrenamiento así que en un golpe de la Hyuga se dejo caer del árbol, y aterrizo con una caída dramática.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tu ganas- dijo la guardiana sentándose en el piso, Hinata asintió y bajo hasta situarse frente a la guardiana.

-bien, aquí está el acertijo, escucha con atención y medítalo ¿ok?- dijo Earu, Hinata asintió –bien aquí va:

ESTE ACERTIJO ES MUY CUCO

PIENSA BIEN QUE TIENE TRUCO

SI EN UN BAR TU TE PRESENTAS

Y EN UNA MESA TE SIENTAS

¿QUE SERA AQUELLO PRIMERO

QUE TE DIGA EL CAMARERO?-

Cuando Earu termino de recitar el acertijo Hinata se quedo mirando el piso, pensando, ella no sabía mucho del mundo como lo que es estar en un bar pero comenzó a usar su imaginación hasta que recordó las tradiciones en la casa familiar, era una norma básica que en cualquier lugar se debía respetar, por lo menos eso le dijo su padre.

-emmm… pues diría que una mesa no es para sentarse, para eso son las sillas- dijo Hinata apenada, esperando que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

Earu sonrió –claro que si, correcto Hinata-chan, las mesas no son para sentarse- la guardiana saco de su bolsillo la moneda de plata y se la entrego –has ganado, ahora vamos a ver a los niños- dijo y echo a andar para buscar al Uchiha y al Uzumaki.

Hinata se puso en pie y la siguió, después de un rato los encontraron todavía peleando en un claro del bosque, entonces el azabache se lanzo contra el rubio tirándosele encima y haciéndole una llave muy complicada que lo inmovilizo contra el suelo.

-agh!... Dhaaa!... está bien… tu ganas…- grito Naruto forcejeando para que lo soltaran.

Sasuke sonrió y lo soltó, se apartaron y sentados en el suelo se miraron, Naruto bufo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-bien, aquí está tu maldito acertijo, abre bien los oídos:

CUANDO IBA PARA AMBERES

ME CRUCE CON CUATRO MUJERES,

CADA MUJER CON SU PERRO,

CADA PERRO CON SU GATO,

CADA GATO CON UN RATÓN.

¿CUÁNTOS LLEGARON A AMBERES?-

Sasuke se quedo con cara de WTF, en serio que nunca había escuchado un acertijo así, miro el suelo pensando en el dichoso acertijo, sin quererlo comenzó a contar las mujeres, mas los gatos, mas los perros, mas los ratones, pero luego se dijo que era imposible que los animales fueran juntos por que por naturaleza se atacarían así que sería difícil saber cuántos sobrevivieron y llegaron a Amberes. Estaba confundido…

-Sasuke-kun, no lo pienses tanto, recuerda el acertijo- dijo Hinata desde lejos, Sasuke la miro a los ojos, sus ojos eran muy bonitos y expresivos, se preocupaba por él, sonrió y asintió, entonces recordó que en el inicio decía "cuando iba para Amberes me cruce con cuatro mujeres" eso quería decir que solo él iba para Amberes, las mujeres iban en dirección distinta, por lo tanto los animales iban con ellas, entonces el único que iba para Amberes es el único que llegó.

-uno- contesto el Uchiha y sonrió –solo yo iba para Amberes, las mujeres y sus animales no-

Naruto bufo –correcto gran Uchiha- dijo molesto pero luego sonrió y le dio la moneda de plata.

Las chicas fueron con ellos, Earu a verificar su estado de salud y Hinata a felicitar a Sasuke por haber encontrado la respuesta.

-en realidad fue gracias a ti Hina-chan que lo logre- dijo Sasuke y miro a Naruto –buena pelea usuratonkachi, no sabía que supieras acertijos así-

-bueno, pues Earu-neesan me ayudo así que estamos a mano- dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie al igual que los otros.

Earu verifico que ninguno de los niños tuviera heridas graves, afortunadamente no, todos estaban bien.

-bueno, los ganadores son Hinata y Sasuke, pueden pedir lo que sea- sentencio la guardiana.

La Hyuga y el Uchiha se miraron, no sabían que pedir aunque podían aprovechar para pedir cualquier cosa, Sasuke miro a Naruto y luego a Hinata, una sonrisita asomo su cara, se acerco a Hinata y le susurro algo al oído, ella enrojeció al instante y negó con la cabeza pero el moreno negó y sin perder tiempo miro a Naruto.

-yo quiero que Naruto tenga una cita con Hina-chan- dijo rápida y autoritariamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- chillo Hinata avergonzada, Earu sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡UNA CITA!- sobre reacciono el rubio pero luego se calmo –esperen ¿Qué es una cita?-

Sasuke se golpeo la frente con una mano –usuratonkachi- murmuro por lo bajo.

Hinata se moría de vergüenza pero alcanzo a reaccionar, sabia también ella como arreglarse con el pequeño Uchiha.

-en… entonces yo quiero… yo quiero que Sasuke-kun tenga… tenga un cita con Earu neesan- dijo Hinata débil pero firmemente.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, eso era un golpe bajo, Hinata se vengaba de el poniéndolo en la misma postura que ella. Eso sí que descoloco a la guardiana que solía ser muy despistada, ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué lograba la Hyuga con eso?

-ja! Sasuke también tiene una cita con neechan- se burlo Naruto recibiendo una mirada asesina del Uchiha.

Earu salió de su trance y miro a los niños –bueno, sus deseos son ordenes, nunca espere que usaran sus deseos para el otro pero bueno, yo puse las reglas, así que las cumpliremos ¿verdad Naru-chan?- dijo al rubio.

-yokai!- dijo Naruto haciendo un saludo militar y con una gran sonrisa –pero es serio ¿Qué es una cita?-

Al atardecer Earu se encargo de llevar a la heredera de los Hyuga a su casa, la niña se despidió tímidamente antes de que entraran a su casa ya que era tarde y lo mejor era que se fueran

donde recibieron muy bien a Sasuke y Earu por ser Uchiha, sin embargo el trato con la guardiana era casi el mismo que con el jinchuuriki, aunque el trato con Naruto fue diferente el rubio no se dejo intimidar y Sasuke no se aparto de su lado, los más ancianos estaban orgullosos de que Hinata estableciera vínculos con el clan del sharingan, eso en parte era bueno, porque no le prohibirían andar sola con los Uchihas y con Naruto pero también advertían de la presencia de Earu y Naruto como personas peligrosas para el clan Hyuga, pero no comentaron nada ni paso a mayores, se despidieron y acordaron la cita para pasado mañana.

Después de eso la guardiana llevo a Naruto y a Sasuke a la casa Uchiha donde los recibió la linda Mikoto y el indiferente Fugaku, mientras que Itachi aun no regresaba de su entrenamiento. En lo que estaba la cena los dos Uchiha se propusieron explicarle a Naruto lo que era una cita y como debía de tratar a la Hyuga ya que lo de la cita no lo contaron al resto de los Hyugas, después de todo era una cita entre niños inocentes no entre adolescentes con hormonas alteradas.

-ah… entonces debo ser delicado con ella- dijo Naruto terminando de comprender la situación en la que Sasuke lo había puesto, hizo un puchero –mo, pero yo solo veo a Hinata-chan como una amiga- se quejo.

-lo sabemos, esto lo hacemos como amigos, son niños Naru-chan, no es necesario el romanticismo- dijo Earu divertida revolviéndole el cabello al menor.

Naruto sonrió – ok- acepto pero borro su sonrisa y puso cara de confusión.

-¿Qué pasa usuratonkachi?- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisita de superioridad.

-comprendo lo de Hinata-chan y yo, pero Earu neechan no es una niña, ¿ella si tiene que ser romántica contigo teme?-

Sasuke se sonrojo de golpe pero como Earu había estallado en risas no lo noto.

-tal vez Naru-chan- contesto divertida la guardiana, Sasuke salió corriendo de la sala de estar en ese instante alegando ir al baño pero Naruto noto la extraña reacción de su amigo y fue cuando su distraída mentecilla comenzó a unir cabos con los eventos más recientes en la vida con los Uchiha y ese dia con la Hyuga. "¿Qué diablos pretendían esos dos al pedir semejantes deseos? Es decir, eran niños, no parejas de enamorados, ¿Qué sacaba Sasuke al juntarlo con Hinata? Y ¿Qué ganaba Hinata al juntar al moreno con su guardiana?

Antes de que se le fundiera el foquito la llegada de Itachi anuncio el inicio de la cena en familia y con el hambre atroz que lo mataba engullo todo a su alcance y olvido lo de las citas… por lo menos por esa noche.


	7. cita doble en el festival e Itachi

NARUTO no me pertenece, es propiedad de masashi kishimoto.

Earu es toda mía XD

FOUR WORDS

CAPITULO 6

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto-chan! ¡Ábreme!- decía una insistente voz femenina mientras golpeaba la puerta del departamento del niño rubio.

-ya voy- contesto el pequeño soñoliento y abriendo la puerta, de inmediato vio a la guardiana de los Uchiha y de el mismo frente suyo. -¿nee-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundido reconociéndola.

Earu suspiro, a veces Naruto era muy lento.

-acuérdate de tu cita con Hinata- dijo la guardiana exasperada.

Naruto entonces lo recordó, era cierto, acordaron ir al festival de esa noche, pero él había estado entrenando toda la mañana, en la tarde recogió un poco su departamento y se quedo dormido, había olvidado por completo lo de la cita, y por supuesto que el alistarse para dicho evento, aunque ahora que lo recordaba el no tenia ropa para ese tipo de festivales, nunca le había importado el cómo vestir y otras veces simplemente no iba ¿para qué si la gente lo despreciaba y lo apartaba como si fuera una peste?

-no te preocupes Naru-chan, te he traído algo que vestir esta noche- dijo Earu como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-¿eh?-

Earu sonrió y de detrás suyo saco varias bolsas –he dejado a Itachi a cargo del atuendo de Sasuke y estoy segura que Hinata tiene a muchos a su servicio en su casa tradicional así que yo me hare cargo de ti y de paso yo también me alistare aquí en tu casa- explico

De repente Naruto se vio arrastrado hacia su cuarto de baño donde la guardiana abrió la llave de la tina en lo que lo desvestía, el niño estaba más que sonrojado al verse desnudo frente a la guardiana, de repente ella lo metió con facilidad a la tina y comenzó a bañarlo como si hiciera eso diariamente.

Pronto la Uchiha mayor noto la incomodidad del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Naru-chan?- pregunto la guardiana de lo mas campante tallando el brazo del niño con una esponja con jabón.

-emm… umm…- decía Naruto tímidamente.

Entonces la guardiana cayó en la cuenta.

-¡ah! Gomen Naru-chan-se disculpo la guardiana –es que tu sabes que yo he sido la guardiana de Sasuke desde que estaba chiquitillo, prácticamente desde que nació ¿verdad?- Naruto asintió –pues estoy acostumbrada a verlo así ¿entiendes?-

Naruto se sorprendió -¿entonces lo vigilabas hasta cuando se bañaba?- pregunto curioso.

Earu asintió –pues si, al principio no era difícil era tan chiquito, una cosita hermosa, y pues lo bañaba la adorable Mikoto así que todo estaba bien- explico la guardiana sonriendo –pero la cosa cambio cuando Sasuke creció e Itachi-san decidió tomar más en serio su rol de hermano mayor-

-¿Cómo Earu nee-chan?- pregunto Naruto divertido, no se imaginaba a Sasuke como un tierno bebe.

-pues ahora él se encargaba de Sasuke, se bañaban juntos así que yo tenía que estar al pendiente de que no se resbalaran con el piso mojado, Sasuke era muy travieso ¿sabes?- dijo Earu divertida al recordar esos tiempos con un alegre e hiperactivo Sasukito de 3 añitos y un amable y atento Itachi de 8 años.

Naruto rio alegremente al imaginarse todo eso -¿entonces los veías a los dos sin ropa?- pregunto

Earu se encogió de hombros –pues sí, no se pueden bañar con ropa ¿o sí? Además soy un ángel, no tengo por qué avergonzarme al ver a dos niñitos bañándose, por eso es que te puse en esta situación, no me di cuenta, estoy acostumbrada ¿entiendes?- sonrió cálidamente, como lo haría una hermana mayor.

Naruto asintió, entonces Earu vio la hora en el reloj –kami, ya se nos va a hacer tarde, hay que apresurarnos- dijo echándole el shampoo encima al rubio para lavarle el cabello, luego le termino de tallar con la esponja y le enjuago. Lo saco de la bañera y lo envolvió en una toalla, lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación, después saco su ropa y se la extendió.

Naruto se maravillo al ver un precioso kimono para varón (no tengo ni idea de cómo canijos se llaman ¬_¬) color naranja con detalles en rojo como flamas, en la espalda llevaba una espiral roja (ya saben, el símbolo Uzumaki).

-wow! – Exclamo asombrado el pequeño apreciando el regalo y sonrió –arigatou nee-chan- agradeció.

Earu sonrió encantada –bueno, comienza a vestirte en lo que me doy una ducha rápida para cambiarme también- le puso el kimono en la cama.

-mo, nee-chan te pudiste haber bañado conmigo- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero, a él le hubiese gustado que la guardiana se bañara con él, después de todo la quería como a una hermana y hubiera sido de lo más divertido, se sentiría como en familia.

Earu sonrió –luego y con más calma- dijo –te lo prometo- agrego para que Naruto volviera a sonreír, lo cual logro.

Cuando Earu se metió al baño se llevo su ropa con ella y cerró la puerta, en eso Naruto comenzó a vestirse, mientras en el baño la guardiana se duchaba y vestía con un kimono color verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos. En realidad no hizo mucho con su imagen personal ya que su belleza era natural además de ser una ángel, desprendía un aura divina, sonrió al verse en el espejo del baño y salió para encontrarse con un adorable rubiecito.

El niño se maravillo al ver a la guardiana con ese kimono verde con flores blancas al igual que el moño en la cintura, se veía hermosa en todo sentido, Sasuke era afortunado por tener una guardiana como ella… aunque ahora que lo pensaba él no sabía mucho de ángeles guardianes, y además se suponía que Earu también lo cuidaba a él, así que también era su guardiana, no tenía por qué pensar que Sasuke era el único afortunado…

-vámonos ya Naru-chan- dijo Earu guardando todo rápido y cogiendo un pequeño bolso que combinaba con el kimono que portaba, tomo a Naruto de la mano y salieron del departamento a la velocidad de la luz (nota: no se lo tomen literal X3)

Ya en el festival…

"¿Dónde estará ese usuratonkachi? ¿Y Earu? Dijo que lo traería ella misma para que no se le hiciera tarde, pero parece que lo empeoro todo"

-Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a su acompañante.

-¿crees que les haya sucedido algo?- pregunto preocupada Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió tranquilizadoramente –no lo creo Earu es muy fuerte, no te preocupes Hina-chan- contesto.

Los dos estaban en la entrada del festival esperando a Naruto y Earu. Hinata llevaba un hermoso kimono color lila con adornos de flores de Sakura, mientras que Sasuke llevaba un kimono en azul eléctrico sencillo con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda.

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-

Los mencionados voltearon a ver quien los llamaba, se encontraron con Naruto y Earu que caminaban rápidamente hacia ellos, al alcanzarlos Naruto les dio un abrazo compartido y estrangulador a ambos.

-sentimos la demora- dijo Naruto divertido en cuanto los soltó para mirarlos a la cara y luego a sus atuendos.

-Dios, que no le debí creer a Itachi- dijo la guardiana mirando y evaluando a Sasuke con el kimono sencillo –no vuelvo a dejar que Itachi te arregle, seguro que saco lo primero que encontró- se quejo.

Sasuke bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzado, y es que las cosas no eran así, Itachi lo había estado torturando durante más de 3 horas por qué no encontraba el kimono apropiado para la ocasión, hasta que llego su madre Mikoto y zanjó la situación sacando ese kimono sencillo que a ella le encantaba. De verdad que si Itachi no hubiera nacido hombre seguro seria una hermana obsesionada con la moda…

-el mío esta genial ¿verdad teme?- dijo Naruto dando una vuelta con gracia para mostrar bien su atuendo.

-te… te ves… genial… Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

-arigatou Hinata, tu también estas muy linda- contesto el rubio con su sonrisa de sol.

-valla dobe, así te ves civilizado- dijo Sasuke burlón.

-¡teme!- grito Naruto en reproche.

-bueno, ya vamos al festival que tenemos cita doble- dijo Earu con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-¡ah, sí!- dijo el rubio acordándose de algo, se puso enfrente de la Hyuga y haciendo una leve reverencia le pregunto –vamos señorita Hyuga, yo Uzumaki Naruto le prometo la mejor cita de su vida´ttebayo-

Hinata enrojeció hasta las orejas al ver la mano que Naruto le ofrecía pero Sasuke supo darle un discreto codazo y salió de su aletargamiento, tomo la mano del rubio.

-vamos Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata sonriendo avergonzada.

Earu volvió a sonreír mientras veía entrar juntos a los niños, después volvió a mirar a Sasuke quien le extendió su pequeña mano.

-¿me elige a mi señor Uchiha?- pregunto la guardiana divertida, Sasuke asintió tímidamente y la chica acepto su manita-entonces vamos, o los otros dos se llevaran toda la diversión-

Así entraron juntos siguiendo a los otros dos niños a su cargo. No tardaron en acercarse a los juegos en los que el rubio no paraba de presumir que era mejor que el Uchiha cosa que no era del todo cierta ya que gracias al entrenamiento que les había dado la guardiana ambos habían elevado los parámetros de sus habilidades, solo que como siempre a Naruto le faltaba concentración y Sasuke sabia aprovecharlo bien.

Sin embargo Naruto también sabia como distraer a Sasuke y eso era por medio de la guardiana, que distraída conversaba animadamente con Hinata hasta que llego Itachi quien estaba de guardia por ahí, así que entre más avanzaba la plática con el mayor de los Uchiha mas se distraía Sasuke al ver como Itachi tenía la atención de Earu y no el.

Al avanzar un par de horas Hinata y Earu tenían ya varios premios de los diferentes juegos que ganaron Sasuke y Naruto, por otro lado la guardiana veía cada vez mas vacía su cartera ya que ella era la que pagaba al no tener los menores tanto dinero. Lo bueno de la llegada de Itachi era que él comenzó a pagar todo ya que como era un caballero no la dejaría pagar todo sola.

Después de un rato se decidieron a ir a comer algo que por su puesto Itachi pagaba.

-yo quiero ramen- dijo Naruto feliz de la vida, jamás se había divertido tanto con tanta gente que si lo quería, se sentía a gusto y ¿Por qué no? En familia.

-no lo creo dobe- expreso Sasuke de mal humor por la presencia de su hermano acaparando la atención de SU guardiana.

-oh, vamos ¿tú qué dices Hinata?- dijo Naruto a la Hyuga.

-lo que tú quieras Naruto-kun- contesto Hinata feliz, ella llevaba consigo un peluche de una conejita color lila como su kimono.

-¿Qué tal algo de té y dango?- propuso Itachi.

-claro adicto a los dulces- contesto Earu divertida –al fin y al cabo tú pagas, pero recuerda que Sasuke odia los dulces-

-de acuerdo, entonces otra cosa- dijo Itachi, después de todo el era el culpable de que Sasuke odiara los dulces.

-¿Qué tal sushi y ya? A todos nos gusta- dijo Earu y todos asintieron y se dirigieron al puesto, rápidamente fueron atendidos y comieron entre risas y comentarios provocados por Naruto que hablaba hasta los codos de todos los juegos que hacia jugado en el festival, también todas las cosas que había visto pero por sobre todo expresaba lo feliz que estaba de estar ahí ese dia con ellos.

-bueno, pues para rematar vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales- dijo Earu poniéndose de pie, todos la imitaron mientras Itachi se iba a pagar la comida consumida.

Salieron del local y se dirigieron a un lugar algo apartado pero alto desde el cual podrían ver mejor los juegos pirotécnicos.

-Sasuke ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Earu una vez llegaron a su destino y se sentaron a esperar, in embargo el pequeño Uchiha se había sentado apartado de los demás y desde hacía tiempo que se le veía pensativo y algo irritable.

-nada- contesto el menor evitando su mirada.

-sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar ¿verdad?- dijo Earu sentándose a su lado –desde hace rato que te veo muy serio-

-no es nada- respondió de nuevo Sasuke mirando ahora a Naruto y Hinata conversando con Itachi.

Earu los vio también y sonrió -¿es por Itachi? ¿Te molesta que esté con nosotros?- pregunto.

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco, había sido descubierto.

Earu le revolvió el cabello con cariño –tranquilo, tu sabes que el solo está aquí para cuidarte ¿verdad?-

Sasuke no dijo nada.

-pues alégrate por que eres importante para él, tan importante que dejo su puesto y ha estado todo el dia divirtiéndose con todos nosotros pero sobre todo cuidando de ti, su querido hermanito-

Sasuke levanto la mirada cruzándola con la de su guardiana, tenía razón, no se había fijado en ese detalle, su hermano había pasado mucho tiempo con él, aunque él no lo viera. Y lo estaba cuidando esta vez sin las presiones de su padre por que el mayor se dedicara a cosas de más provecho. Sonrió y miro a Itachi, el cual en ese momento le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Naruto que se reía a carcajadas, en ese instante su hermano cruzo su mirada con la suya y Sasuke se sintió muy feliz por ello.

Justo en ese momento los fuegos artificiales estallaron en lo alto del cielo iluminando la noche pero sobre todo las miradas de las personas de la gente de Konoha ya que cada destello era una alegría recordada por cada uno de ellos, y para el menor de los Uchiha era la alegría de tener a Itachi como su hermano que a pesar de lo ocupado que este siempre encuentra un momento para él, y ese dia también falto a sus responsabilidades por él.

Cada estallido iluminaba sus corazones, en el de la pequeña Hyuga estaba la felicidad de estar con personas que la querían por lo que era y no por lo que su clan representaba; en el pequeño Naruto estaba la alegría de no estar en compañía de la soledad, de tener personas que no lo miraban feo, de sentirse en familia; en el de el menor de los Uchiha estaba la calidez de saber que no estaba olvidado por toda su familia, que siempre era lo primordial para su pariente más querido, su ejemplo a seguir, su hermano Itachi; para la guardiana estaba el orgullo y la convicción de saber que estaba cumpliendo bien con su principal objetivo en ese mundo, cuidar de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata; en el corazón de Itachi sin embargo, estaba la fuerza por seguir adelante siempre cuidando de su personita importante Sasuke, por saber que a pesar de lo difíciles que sean las cosas tiene a Earu como su principal aliada y a los otros dos pequeños como pilares de su hermanito en caso de que algún dia él falte….

De nuevo todos estaban sentados, esta vez juntos contemplando el espectáculo en el cielo, felices queridos, seguros… sin pretenderlo tomados de la mano porque sabían que si en ese preciso momento el mundo se acabara se tendrían los unos a los otros, solo ellos cinco contra el mundo…

Deseos infantiles quizá, esperanzas sin sentido tal vez… pero lo importante ahí era creer…

NOTAS DE AUTORA: muy poético y dramático el final pero algo es algo, y tenía que avanzar en esta historia.


	8. kmbio d reglas, a pesar d todo t keremos

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de masashi kishimoto…

Earu es toda mia XD

FOUR WORDS

CAPITULO 7

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el festival y Earu tenía sometidos a los niños en un riguroso entrenamiento en el cual cada uno había mejorado sus habilidades por mucho, Hinata Hyuga por ejemplo ya no era nada débil, gracias al entrenamiento y a la influencia de cierto rubio come ramen y cierto moreno hábil en todo la niña ya no era ni tan tímida ni tan retraída.

Nuevamente se encontraban en el bosque entrenando, en una de las mejores zonas que pocos conocían y que usaban especialmente los Uchiha.

-bueno, quiero aprovechar el momento para felicitarlos por sus avances, sepan que ahora les llevaran ventaja a cualquier enemigo que los enfrente y que crea que por ser peques y aun no entran a la academia puede aprovecharse de ustedes- informo Earu sonriendo

-¡si!- grito Naruto emocionado -¡ya verán como con esto me convertiré en hokage dattebayo!- declaro con toda la confianza del mundo.

-deja ya de gritar dobe, te escuchamos la primera vez- replico el pequeño Uchiha a su acompañante que prácticamente le había gritado en los oídos a él y a la pequeña Hyuga.

-bueno, también les informo que sus solicitudes para la academia ya están aceptadas e ingresaran a próxima semana- dijo la guardiana tapándose los oídos para que no le afectara el grito de triunfo del rubio.

-bueno era de esperarse ¿no? Son un Uchiha, una Hyuga, ambos de la rama principal y Naruto el más entusiasta de todos en la aldea sobre todo a la hora de hacer bromas y causar desastre- dijo una voz bastante familiar detrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver, al claro del bosque llegaba Itachi, les sonrió y se coloco al lado de la guardiana, de frente a los tres niños sentados en el pasto.

-nii-san ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de misión?- pregunto Sasuke dándole un abrazo rápido al mayor de los Uchiha.

-acabe pronto- contesto Itachi encogiéndose de hombros –además Earu me pidió que viniera-

Todos miraron a la guardiana.

-si pues pensaba en entrenar con el- contesto la guardiana sonriendo, todos asintieron emocionados por la idea –pero antes debo contarles algo que espero reciban bien y no comenten a nadie más porque es tabú-

-¿tabú? ¿Qué es eso´ttebayo?- pregunto Naruto sin comprender.

-significa que está prohibido hablar sobre eso Naruto-kun- contesto Hinata por lo bajo.

-exacto- dijo Earu –y esto sobre todo es importante-

-¿de qué es? ¿Qué es tan importante?- decía el Uzumaki desesperándose.

-es sobre ti Naru-chan- dijo Earu increíblemente seria, hasta Itachi estaba serio.

-¿sobre mi?- repitió Naruto, sentía algo frio recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te has preguntado por qué la gente te mira como lo hace, Con frialdad y resentimiento, Cómo si tu simple existencia fuera un error?- dijo Itachi lo más suave que pudo.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, por supuesto que se lo había preguntado ¿Por qué tanto resentimiento hacia él? ¿Por qué si él no había hecho nada? O ¿es que acaso no lo recordaba? ¿Itachi y Earu lo sabían? ¿Por qué se lo ocultaron? ¿Qué fue aquello tan malo respecto a él que le atraía tanto resentimiento?

-esto paso poco después de que nacieras, tú no tienes la culpa pero de alguna manera la gente no puede ver lo que en verdad eres, te culpan de aquello como si tu hubieras querido- dijo Earu con algo de resentimiento mezclado en la voz.

-¿Qué… fue… lo que paso…?- pregunto temeroso el rubio, sentía la boca seca, por fin le revelarían la razón de su sufrimiento, de su soledad en la niñez…

-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre los bijus?- pregunto Itachi al menor, el moreno asintió –Hinata-chan ¿has escuchado algo sobre ello?- Hinata asintió -¿y tu Naruto?- el rubio asintió aunque no sabía que tenía que ver aquello con él.

-pues tiene todo que ver contigo- dijo Earu como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento al rubio.

-hace siete años la aldea de Konoha fue atacada por uno de esos bijus, por el más fuerte de hecho, el zorro de las nueve colas- dijo Itachi recordando, pues él había estado presente durante el asalto –fue un 10 de octubre hace siete años- repitió.

-el dia de…- empezó Naruto.

-Si, el dia de tu nacimiento Naru-chan- dijo la guardiana.

-ese dia yo me quede con Sasuke a solas en la mansión Uchiha pero presentía un gran peligro, del otro lado de la aldea el Kyubi atacaba el pueblo- dijo Itachi –muchos murieron ese dia pero el sacrificio más grande de todos fue el del cuarto hokage-

-yondaime hokage sabia que no podría vencer al Kyubi así que utilizo un jutsu prohibido para encerrar al bijuu dentro de un pequeño bebé- continuo Earu.

-ese bebé, eras tú Naruto-kun- dijo Itachi sin rodeos.

Los niños se sorprendieron ante esto ¿un bijuu dentro de un niño? ¿Dentro de Naruto?

-después de eso yondaime murió dejando dentro del pequeño niño al zorro de nueve colas, pidió que a ese niño se le tratara como un héroe ya que al haber albergado al bijuu dentro de su pequeño cuerpo había salvado a la aldea- dijo Earu.

-pero… no… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto tembloroso el rubio.

-es mejor cuando el bebé es recién nacido, y tú naciste ese dia Naruto-kun- explico Itachi.

-desgraciadamente la gente no te ve por el héroe que debiste haber sido, sino que te ve como el Kyubi mismo, por ello te tratan como lo hacen, porque no ven el niño inocente que en realidad eres- dijo Earu con resentimiento hacia esas personas que lo trataron mal.

Sasuke y Hinata ni se movían, estaban sin habla, después de todo no todos los días te enteras de que tu amigo tiene un demonio dentro.

-Sasuke… Hinata…- llamo Itachi a los menores haciéndolos reaccionar.

-etto… Naruto-kun…- llamo Hinata nerviosa.

-no digas nada- dijo deprimido el rubio, ahora seguramente Hinata y Sasuke lo verían de otra forma, quizá ya ni siquiera querrían ser amigos suyos, teniendo un monstruo dentro ¿Quién te querría?

Hinata retrocedió un poco ante la postura del rubio algo cortante. Sasuke sin embargo no iba a dejar que Naruto tratase así a la niña, ella ni siquiera le había dicho más de 3 palabras, ese dobe tenía que aprender a escuchar, de seguro estaba pensando en que es un monstruo y que ni él ni Hinata lo iban a querer más. (Hasta adivino me salió el niño OoO).

-¿quieres callarte y escuchar por una vez dobe?- replico el menor de los Uchiha molesto

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Cómo me desprecian y me apartan de su lado como los demás? ¿Cómo me miran como los demás? ¿Como una peste o como un monstruo? – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie de golpe mirando furioso y dolido a todos, en especial a Sasuke.

Sasuke se puso de pie enojado, a él no le gritaba nadie, sin embargo antes de que el hiciera algo Hinata se levanto de su puesto y se acerco al rubio decidida para luego plantarle una cachetada en la mejilla, Naruto no se movió, por el golpe había ladeado su rostro, estaba impresionado pero no solo él, también los que lo rodeaban, Hinata nunca había actuado así.

-eres un tonto Naruto-baka- chillo la niña al borde del llanto –si nosotros estamos contigo es porque nos gusta estarlo, porque tú eres una gran persona… porque tú eres nuestra luz… nuestra alegría…- la niña se tapo la cara con sus manitas y salió corriendo de allí.

-Hinata- murmuro el rubio por lo bajo saliendo del shock, se sintió miserable, había hecho llorar a la chica, ahora si era un monstruo, Hinata era su mejor amiga, la única que siempre lo apoyaba…

-eres un idiota- dijo Sasuke molesto –para hina-chan eres muy importante porque la sacaste de la soledad y el rechazo a la que la sometió su familia, desde que te conoció sonríe con una sinceridad y alegría inigualable, y ahora la rechazas de nuevo ¡ya deja de lastimar a las personas que te quieren!- le grito y salió corriendo detrás de la Hyuga.

Naruto bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo abatido. De pronto sintió unos brazos delicados y delgados rodearle en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

-tranquilo Naru-chan, Hinata y Sasuke volverán, solo dale tiempo, ahora que saben la verdad no te abandonaran, porque desde el momento en el que se volvieron tus amigos crearon un lazo tan fuerte que ni la verdad absoluta del universo los haría alejarse de ti, no importa lo que tengas dentro, sino lo que eres en verdad- dijo Earu en su oído.

-y nos tienes a nosotros también, a una angelita guardiana y al hermano de tu mejor amigo que prácticamente también es tu hermano- dijo Itachi con una cálida sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo –arigatou nee-chan, Itachi-san- agradeció el rubio.

-¿de qué? Preocúpate por el entrenamiento al que te someteré después de esto- dijo Earu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto trago seco.

-bueno, voy por mi ototo baka- dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie para ir por los niños pero Naruto lo detuvo.

-yo hablare con ellos- dijo Naruto decidido y siguió el rastro del Uchiha, Itachi miro a la guardiana, ella le sonrió.

-parece que todo cambiara ahora ¿no?- dijo Earu.

Itachi asintió –pero para mal- dijo tristemente

-Itachi ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Earu preocupada

-Danzou- dijo Itachi secamente, Earu abrió los ojos sorprendida

-entonces ¿vas a ingresar a ANBU?- pregunto Earu

-mi padre está en eso, el dia de la ceremonia de la academia se llevara a cabo una misión de admisión al ANBU- dijo Itachi –no quiero ir si eso significa perderme el gran dia de Sasuke, si padre no lo apoya, yo lo hare-

-no te preocupes -Ita-chan, veré que es lo que puedo hacer- dijo Earu acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Itachi asintió no muy convencido.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

A tres minutos de ahí Hinata estaba sentada a la orilla de un rio abrazando sus rodillas apoyando su barbilla en ellas, a su lado estaba Sasu-chan sentado con las piernas cruzadas, miraba a Hinata sin decir palabra y la niña lo agradecía, estaba algo a penada por su reacción con Naruto.

-Hina-chan, no te apenes, Naruto-baka tuvo la culpa, pero estoy seguro que en minutos se aparecerá con la cola entre las patas a disculparse contigo por cómo te trato- dijo Sasuke después de un rato.

Momentos después se escucharon los sonidos de arbustos moviéndose y después apareció el rubio.

-por fin los encuentro- dijo Naruto apenado –etto… yo vine a…-

-lo sabemos Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata mirándolo –olvídalo ¿si? Solo dinos si quieres seguir con nuestra amistad o no, porque nosotros te la entregaremos sin condiciones- dijo la niña hablando por ella y el Uchiha.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior cercano al llanto, nunca se espero eso de parte de los otros dos, estaba a punto de llorar de alegría, tan conmovido y emocionado, solo atino a abalazarse contra los dos envolviéndolos a los dos en un enorme y estrangulador abrazo.

-ya saben que si par de bakas, siempre estaré tan agradecido con ustedes por sacarme de mi soledad, por aceptarme… siempre…- dijo el rubio llorando a mares entre sus amigos.

Sasuke y Hinata solo atinaron a sostenerlo y sonreír con ternura, Naruto-baka, siempre seria Naruto-baka….

10 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Por fin estaban todos reunidos de nuevo.

-muy bien esto es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante- dijo Earu de pie frente a los niños e Itachi –falta una semana para que ingresen en la academia ninja pero su nivel a sobrepasado un poco los estándares así que no tendrán problema con ella por lo tanto tendrán otro entrenamiento extra. Sasuke entrenaras con Itachi en lo que queda de la semana arduamente y sin descanso, el te entrenara en lo referente a técnicas del clan- Sasuke asintió emocionado –Hinata empezaras a entrenar en el campo de la medicina, o sea ninjutsu medico, de acuerdo a la técnica de tu clan con el byakugan tienes un perfecto control de chakra y tu rasgo sanguíneo te da ventaja para conocer el cuerpo humano, no tendrás problema- Hinata asintió –En cuanto a ti Naruto te entrenaremos en el control de Kyubi, tu chakra ya es muy fuerte y enorme pero si logras aliarte con el biju en tu interior tendrás una enorme ventaja y poder- Naruto asintió –continuaremos con los entrenamientos regulares, sin embargo Itachi estará a cargo cuando a mí se me presente algo, estaré muy ocupada de ahora en adelante pero confío en que no se dejaran llevar por eso, Itachi es un buen instructor y un duro rival- todos asintieron –bien, continuemos con el entrenamiento de hoy-

-¡SI!- gritaron los niños y se pusieron en pie –dispérsense- ordeno Hinata y los niños y los otros Uchiha se dispersaron….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Desaparecí por años, pero es que acabo de entrar a la universidad y aun estoy aclimatándome, aprovecho el puente del 15 y 16 de septiembre para escribir y actualizar esta historia para aquellos que la siguen, en fin, que la pasen chido los mexicanos en estas mini vacaciones y los que no, pues sonrían a la vida ya llegara su momento de gloria… XD SEAN FELICES.


End file.
